


filthy, filthy, filthy

by selvish (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M, Messy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/selvish
Summary: Sapnap gets a nosebleed the first time he has sex with George, and it's embarrassing until it isn't.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	filthy, filthy, filthy

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps the top of sapnaps head* this baby can fit so many body fluids

In order to reach the level of Minecraft YouTuber fame Sapnap has found himself at, it’s completely normal to have a fair share of embarrassing moments. Growing up, he was a nerd, and that was okay! He was totally fine with being a kissless virgin for the first 19 years of his life. However, inching closer to 20, he was starting to get a little frustrated.

He knew he wasn’t ugly, he had seen enough enthusiastic edits of his blurry facecams on Tiktok to comprehend that a lot of people found him attractive. Sometimes, though, that made it worse. Was his personality just so uncomfortable that despite having good looks nobody wanted to sleep with him? No one even wanted to kiss him? Come on.

Alright, that was slightly too self deprecating. Logically, it was probably just the fact that he was in Florida (at least it was no longer Texas) and the people who found him attractive and charming were scattered across the world. One in particular was on his mind today: a certain British man currently traversing across the ocean, partially to nip this whole virgin thing in the bud.

That wasn’t the only reason George was coming, of course. There was friendship and business and all that shit, but the most important thing to come of the visit was Sapnap finally getting his dick sucked. It was hard to think about anything else as the hours ticked down to their meeting.

Dream had kicked him out of the common area of their rented house, getting frustrated with his nonstop nervous pacing and tapping on every surface. Sometimes his hyperactivity was overwhelming even for the blonde. That was saying something.

They had made a plan for day one of George moving in, and that was Dream was going to head home to finish up some last minute moving things back at his parents house, and George was going to fuck his brains out until dinner time, when they would all meet up again. Dream knew better than to make the two wait and put himself in the uncomfortable and suffocatingly horny situation of being a third wheel, so he sacrificed a few hours of seeing his best friend for the first time for Sapnap’s sake. What a trooper.

According to the stovetop, it was almost noon, which meant it was time for Sapnap to get his rear in gear and get in the car. Dream wished him goodbye with a teasing slap to his ass, and Sapnap rolled his eyes and shoved him before they got into their cars.

Driving was easy, it would probably be the simplest part of his day. He got to space out as he headed to the airport, eyes darting from the road to his phone as he waited for the text that George had arrived. The oldest was arriving on a redeye, and had stopped responding to his Discord messages pretty late last night. He was hoping that meant he had gotten some sleep.

As he lost himself in the daydream of sleepy George cuddled up in the window seat of a plane full of lucky strangers, his phone vibrated. His eyes darted to the preview of the message, but he waited until he hit a red light to unlock his phone with shaking hands.

_ FLORIDA I AM IN YOU _

**GeorgeNotFound**

He chuckled at the phrasing, and sent back a few heart eyes emoji before the light turned green and he turned onto the exit ramp for the airport. Dream sent a couple replies to the group chat as well, likely some confetti emojis and something dirty that he would have to slap him for later.

The car slid into a parking spot with a sickeningly sharp halt, and he took a second to take a deep breath so he didn’t accidentally run over a child trying to leave the terminal. He got out, headed to the baggage claim that George had told him he’d be at. There were bright arrivals boards on either side of the carousel, but it all paled in comparison to the sight of a sleepy brunette standing with his head down in a bright red hoodie. He had a big duffel bag around him, weighing his shoulders down and making him look small.

“George.” Sapnap said dumbly, a smile breaking across his face. He ignored the bustling people around him because his boy looked up at him, and instantly a matching grin took him over. They threw themselves at each other gracelessly, and Sapnap felt the wind get knocked out of him as George held onto him tightly. “I thought we weren’t gonna hug.” He whispered into the other’s ear, and he received a smack on his shoulder in response.

“Don’t be a menace when I just got here. You’re lucky I actually got to sleep on the flight for once.” George whispers back, and they both stand there holding each other a moment. Sapnap remembers where they are, however, and quickly steps a good distance away to look more platonic. No one was looking at him, but growing up in the South made him anxious to be too affectionate in public. He winked at George when he looked slightly hurt, though, just to see him smile again.

The two make their way back to the car in bubbling silence, it feels like there are springs in Sapnap’s shoes, he’s lit up from the inside like a firecracker. He feels George’s energy practically vibrating beside him, though he looks calm and collected. They share glances every few seconds, trying not to giggle like schoolgirls.

Once they’re driving down the freeway, chatting idly about George’s travel, a hand finds its way to his knee. He looks over and makes a scrunched up face in response, and George looks deliriously happy; his face is unguarded and excited, something Sapnap never thought he’d get to see, especially not towards him. From anyone, really.

The house is empty as it should be, and they make their way into George’s room to put his stuff down. He gets his own room, because despite the weird pseudo-relationship they have going on, Sapnap snores and George will need to fix his jetlag at some point. The duffel bag lands on the bed, and Sapnap watches as his friend stretches out his shoulders and back.

Without thinking he walks up behind him and rubs his hands into the muscles underneath his neck. George hums pleasantly and leans into the touch, lolling his head forward so he can dig his thumbs in deeper. He massages for a while, feeling the older boy relax under his grip and fall into his chest.

“You wanna touch me?” Sapnap mutters, letting his lips trail along George’s throat, feeling his pulse pick up just slightly. George hums again and his eyes flutter open, looking suddenly more focussed than blissed out. He turns slowly and wraps his arms around Sapnap to kiss him for real.

Embarrassingly, Sapnap’s breath catches and he feels tears sting at his eyes when their mouths meet. It’s so mind-numbingly perfect, feeling this man melt against his chest and kiss him like he doesn’t just want him, but  _ needs  _ him. He’s never felt this before, and it’s hard not to want more.

“I always wanna touch you.” George slurs against his lips, sliding his tongue against Sapnap’s lips and licking into his mouth carefully. If he was breathless before, he’s absolutely losing it now.

George is surprisingly more gentle than he expected, but it’s not disappointing. In all honesty, he was nervous about this. Obviously he didn’t  _ dread _ his first time, but he was scared of ruining it or doing something stupid. It was easy for him to be led onto the bed by the older man, though, and when his head hits the pillows he opens his eyes to see George admiring him.

“What?” He asks shyly, ducking his head when he feels a blush taking over his face.

“I like you.” George replied bluntly. As if he’s the type of person who says that to everyone. He’s not, not at all, so it settles in Sapnap’s stomach like a hot coal. It’s burning him up from the outside. He feels kind of itchy.

“I like you too, George.”

“I sure hope so,” He scoffs and rolls his eyes, back on the sass in an instant. They both giggle after a moment, but it halts when George runs his hands over his chest and settles his body between his knees. He’s looking at him a little hungrier than usual, like his brain is full of possibilities and he’s about to spin a wheel to decide. “What on Earth am I going to do with you?”

Sapnap swallows roughly, unable to look away from the other. The hands on his chest get a little harsher, sneaking up his shirt and scratching lightly over his torso. Torturously slowly, the hands push his shirt up and George starts to kiss along his stomach. He makes his way up to one of his nipples and ghosts his breath over it before laving his tongue flat over it, making Sapnap close his eyes and exhale shakily.

“Anything you want.” The younger replies, realizing way too late that he had been asked a question. George chuckles and replaces his lips with fingers that pinch at the nipple, making it harden under his touch. Now that his mouth is free he goes back to kissing him, taking breaks from lapping into his mouth to chew at Sapnap’s lower lip. He feels his whole body trembling slightly, and his dick is half hard already in his jeans.

“You’re right, baby, I think I will.” George says, using both hands to take off Sapnap’s shirt, and then starting to unbutton his jeans. There’s a power play involved, George being fully dressed while Sapnap gets teasingly undressed. He feels more naked than usual just in his boxers, but he loves George’s eyes on his body too much to be shy. “God, you look good in 3D.”

It’s such a nerdy compliment it makes Sapnap laugh again, and George pinches his thigh to get him back in the mood. It works, the hint of pain making his vision get a little fuzzy at the edges. George cocks an eyebrow at that, and digs his fingernails into the meat of his upper thigh, making Sapnap grunt.

“George-”

“Is that my name right now?” George responds with his head tilting slightly to the left. He looks so composed, like he’s asking about their weekend plans. His nails are still digging into his leg and it’s grounding as it is exciting.

They had realized they both had a Daddy kink pretty late into their relationship, so it hits Sapnap a little harder than it should have. He opened his mouth to try and keep his panting less obvious, but George sees right through him and rakes his nails down to drive the point home.

“Daddy, please…” He starts, his flush spreading from his cheeks down his neck and starting to radiate onto his chest. His cock is straining in his boxers, and he’s pointedly ignoring looking at the small wet spot forming at the tip of the tent there.

George coos at him and leans down to pull his underwear off slowly. When his dick bobs up the older man looks him dead in the eye and lays the head against his tongue. He winks.

That’s apparently too much for Sapnap, because he knocks his head against the headboard and, to his horror, feels blood start to flow out of his nose. He can’t process it for a second, because he’s a little light headed for obvious reasons. George is staring at him dumbfounded, though, and he freezes.

“Oh my  _ god _ .”

He feels shame start to bubble in his stomach, and his hands reach up to cover his bloody face. His nose is still dripping, and as the cherry red liquid coats his fingers and pools in his chest as he keeps his head down. Maybe he can disappear if he doesn’t look up.

There’s hands on his wrists, pulling them away from his face. He shuts his eyes and tries to will his nose to stop  _ fucking  _ bleeding, because at this rate they’re gonna need to stop everything and wash the sheets.

“I’m so sorry, George-”

“Beautiful…” George whispers to his surprise, and he looks up as his nose finally stops running. The older man is looking at him like he’s holding the whole world, which is very unexpected. “Love, do you feel alright?”

Sapnap swallows again and nods. “Yeah. This just… Happens sometimes. When I get… Excited, I guess.” He laughs a little darkly and tries to look away, but George is holding his head forward in a vice grip, eyes wide. “I’m the biggest fucking virgin, I know.”

George licks his lips and lifts one hand to trace his thumb along his upper lip. He smears the blood all the way to his cheek, and both of their eyes dilate.

“Is it fucked up that I’m into this?” George whispers, leaning his face in closer to kiss his forehead like he’s made of porcelain.

Taking in this information is surprisingly easy. Sapnap knew going into this that obviously they were kind of kinky, and he supposes this isn’t the most twisted shit they could be trying. He might as well lean into it, right?

So he does what his brain tells him to, which is lick some of the wetter blood off of his lip and smile devilishly with newly stained teeth at George.

“Yes, Daddy.  _ So _ fucked that you’re into me being some blushing virgin for you to warp and ruin.” He reaches up to thread George’s bloody fingers with his even bloodier ones, and they both pause to look at the way their hands look together.

With a deep inhale, George meets his eyes again.

“Oh, I’m going to ruin you alright. You have no idea, baby.”

And he does. With a new drive, George quickly strips down until both of them are naked and kissing again. It’s messy and gross, the blood on both of their faces, until George pulls back and wipes some excess off of his with the back of his hand. Sapnap probably looks insane, but it’s apparently really doing it for the other.

He scoots up the bed a little, and George kisses and bites at his neck as he uses his red-tinged hand to pump his dick relentlessly. Sapnap’s legs are shaking and he’s whining like a bitch, overwhelmed by how intense the feeling is.

“Oh my god,  _ fuck _ , George, I’m not gonna last if you keep this up.”

“Good.” Is the first reply he gets, the second being George’s right hand reaching up to his mouth again to force his fingers into his mouth. He moans around them eagerly, trying to lick and suck at the digits pressing down on his tongue. They taste like copper and salt and  _ George _ . Soon there’s drool mixing into a mess on his face, and tears dripping down as well.

It’s impossible to be quiet, pleasure racing through his veins as he chases his orgasm. His gut feels like it’s twisting in on itself and it’s almost painful to just lie there and watch George ruin him with such a calculating expression, backlit from above. He looks like an angel like this, and with that thought in his head he cums into the other's fist, letting his eyes roll back as he slumps against the headboard.

George works him through it, then uses the same soiled hand to jerk himself off above Sapnap’s limp form. If the brunette wasn’t panting so hard he’d be smiling, and George's brows furrow as he moves up the bed. He releases over his fingers still in Sapnap’s mouth, painting white over his flushed cheeks. The younger man groans as he feels the hot cum hit his face.

As soon as George’s fingers are removed from his lips, Sapnap levels him and licks across his own cheek, getting a disgusting mix of blood, tears, cum, and drool into his own mouth. He shuts his eyes and moans to himself, unaware of whether or not George survives it.

He probably doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> ill admit this is far from something id say im proud of, mostly just me trying to get more kinky shit into dtao3. lets get gross! and weird!
> 
> kudos/comment if u enjoyed, i love u guys 🖤


End file.
